


We're such a mess together.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Bed-Wetting, Bets, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), CG Hunk, CG Shiro, Cute, Cute Lance (Voltron), DDLG, Daddy Kink, Daddy Shiro, Diapers, Dominance, Embarrassed Lance, Embarrassment, F/M, Family, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Infantilism, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Little!Lance, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifier - Freeform, Pining Lance (Voltron), Polyamory, Pullups, Sex, Smut, Submission, Tickles, Wetting, cg keith, cg pidge, dares, ddlb, im sorry, little lance, sick, tickle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While about to leave on a mission, Pidge suggests a bet. This bet involves a teammate getting babied for a whole month. Everyone happily agrees. Thinking they'll do good anyways. It's not like they'll lose the bet, so whatever.Lance needs to stop agreeing to bets.





	1. dans mon esprit tout divague

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I kind of don't like the other little fic i've started? I just don't think my writing was very good in it so im starting another series! I may work on that one again but idk. anyways.. heres another little lance fic!
> 
> i like the idea of this one more

"..Let's make a bet!"

Lance adjusted his headset and started up the screen in front of him. It buffered for a second, but he chalked that off to the lion waking up. He tapped on a tab and opened up the call that everyone was in. He joined just in time to hear Pidge. Prior to joining, he had been the last one to get to his lion. He leaned forward in his seat, tapping away at some buttons.

"What's happening?" Lance asked in a confused yet smug tone. His eyes zoomed around the screen. He'd gotten good at this tech stuff since they left earth. He got opened the vault above his lion, waiting for it to open so he could leave.He leaned back, cranking up the volume of his headset.

"Pidge here," Keith said in an annoyed groan. He rolled his eyes, also leaning back. Keith gripped the controls as they zoomed out. "Is making us a bet."

"Awesome! What is it? Bet i'll win."

Pidge grinned, she'd been prepared for this. She absolutely had no chance of losing this bet, based on the plan she and Shrio had come up with for this mission. It was a rather simple mission. They had made a promise to the leader of Zinfriene. The planet was mainly doing well, but there was a small galra base that had to be cleared. They had already visited once, and had gotten rid of all the galra and all the possibilities of being tracked. The only thing that was left was a bunch of those weird robot things. This was just a small trip back to get rid of them. Pidge had discussed with Shiro the most populated areas before they left for this mission. She was going to go straight to them, too.

"Well, it's an easy bet," Pidge started, her voice smug. She leaned back in her chair, radiating confidence. She pushed her microphone closer to her mouth, crossing her feet over each other. "It's about this mission. Whoever clears the most androids, wins!"

Hunk raised his eyebrows. "And.. how will we know who gets the most kills?" He curiously asked, leaning forward in his chair. 

"Simple! We record with out helmets." Pidge really had thought this through.

"I mean, I'm down!"

"Sure."

"Yeah! Let's do this."

"Wait."

Everyone quieted down a little bit when Shiro spoke up. Shiro sat straight, lion already in the air. He adjusted his helmet, shaking his head at the other paladins jumping so fast to agree to the bet without even thinking about the terms.

"What's the punishment?" Shiro's question made everyone pause. Oh yeah. That was a thing.

"Well.. I've been thinking.." Pidge had an unholy amount of smug and confidence in her voice. "Since some of you.. _Lance .._ have been treating me like a, well, a child because I'm 16.."

Lance audibly sputtered. He straightened himself into a position where he could cross his arms. He fussed, getting ready to make a very loud protest to the fact he was singled out, because he 100 percent did not agree that he was the only one babying her. He had been, obviously, but so was everyone else! It wasn't his problem that she was younger than him by like.. a year. He opened his mouth, eyes scrunched when Hunk shushed him.

"I think the person who loses should be treated like a child. Preferably a toddler, for like, a month. Full package, full treatment. Just pure.. embarrassment." Pidge cackled evilly.

"Totally! I'll be happy to baby one of you losers!" Lance loudly laughed. He would totally kill to see Keith in a baby crib, or even with a pacifier again. That'd be such good blackmail. 

"I suppose it'd be nice to treat Lance like the way he acts." Hunk chuckled, feeling Lance's gasp spiritually.

"No way! Keith is totally going down this time!" Lance yelled, lion finally leaving base. He caught up with them in a second.

"Normally I'd be voting for Lance to lose," Keith smirked, leaning back in his chair once again. "But.. I'd like to see if Takashi is actually a six year old."

"So.. is everyone agreeing to this?"

Everyone shouted words of agreement. Everyone except Shiro.

"Yo, boss." Hunk asked lightly. "Are you okay with this?"

"You're all going down." came Shiro's simple reply. Before anyone could say anything, the black lion boosted forward, Leaving them all in space dust.

Lance shrieked, slamming his gas too. There was no way he'd lose this. He boosted forward, watching as the others behind him struggled to catch up, He was driving the blue lion this time. Even though his default was red now, Allura volunteered to stay back today. Blue happily agreed and Red was happy to have Keith.

"Shiro! You cheater!" Pidge laughed. This would be easy.

Keith pumped forward as well. This would be fun.

Hunk sighed. He was excited, don't get him wrong. But he was also somewhat worried about losing. He'd have to try harder this time.

* * *

H..hah..

Lance puffed, sinking into his pilot chair. He caught his breath, sprawling out. That was a lot more androids than he thought there'd be.

They all arrived, and split up right away. The place had soo many androids. It wasn't even funny. Well.. it kind of was. Everyone had quite a bit of fun. In the end they cleared it out. But that was a lot of fun.

Lance had run straight into the front door, quickly finding a higher position while Keith ran head on. Lance sniped from a small area that was higher up. Pidge and Shiro disappeared while Hunk was somewhere near by.

Lance lined up a good shot, watching where Keith ran. Keith dove in for a kill, and Lance sniped the kill right away. Ha, get wrecked, Keith.

"Lance!" Keith roared angrily. Glaring back at the idiot who grinned at him. Lance wasn't taking this seriously. Oh well, He'd pay later on.

Lance shot some more, only to feel a shove from behind. He fell forward, alerting all the bots around him that he was there. 

"Sorry!" Hunk yelled, voice full of nervousness and compassion. Hunk had been running from 20-something robots, which now were after Lance.

"Aaahh! Hunk!" Lance shrieked, now running. Hunk had vanished somewhere, taking advantage of no longer being chased. Lance cussed to himself, he couldn't get away from them. This was a serious waste of time. He turned some corners, hearing Keith behind him taking out some of these damn androids. Lance turned around and shot the remaining two. Keith was about to say something when they were interrupted.

"Paladins. Back to your lions. This place is officially cleared."

Lance gasped loudly. Shit. He'd only gotten like.. 18 kills! That was no where near enough. He'd wasted too much time messing around and being chased. Lance's hands grabbed his face, pulling. He groaned loudly and Keith snickered. Hunk caught up to him, patting him on the back. 

"Sorry about handing you the crowd, I didn't really mean to at first." Hunk laughed shyly. He didn't feel that bad.

"Guys! I may have accidentally set off a bomb? We need to go, like, now!" Pidge called, sprinting ahead of them. Everyone groaned for a second before running out as well.

They watched from their lions as the place self destructed.

* * *

"So, what's the score?" Keith asked, leaning against the desk where Pidge and Hunk had sat for the past hour. He folded his arms, They've reviewed every clip at least two times now.

"Well, I'm proud to say it's not me." Pidge smugly smiled, falling back onto the chair she'd been sat on. She winced for a second, her butt was sore. She hadn't stood since they got back like three hours ago.

"Okay, I'll read out the scores." Hunk held up a list they'd written. He cleared his throat, making this seem as dramatic as possible.

Shiro and Lance wandered over, now interested. Shiro stood by Keith while trying to look somewhat uninterested, while Lance sprinted up to the seat, standing on the balls of his feet. He was dreading this, but was also excited. Hunk probably got less. But Hunk wouldn't be acting so confident right now if he lost.. Pidge, maybe? No. She already said she wasn't last. He saw Keith do a pretty fair amount of damage, but he was a possibility. Maybe even Shiro did bad?

"So, most kills is surprisingly Pidge! Good job, Pidge. A whole 110 kills." Pidge smiled, smug was radiating off of her like the sun. Lance shifted onto his other foot.

"Next, Shiro with a whopping 90 kills. Nice, dude." Hunk was sure making this exciting and painfully long. Shiro nodded, smiling. He was awfully confident right now, wasn't he? Lance wanted to groan. Guess he'd settle for fourth.

"Third is Keith with 60 kills." Keith straightened up, smirking.

"And I'm fourth leaving last place to.. Lance."

Lance's heart dropped.

Lance groaned loudly, slamming his face onto the chair he was resting his arms on. Damnit. How'd he manage to lose this one? Especially after a bet like this!

"So, Loverboy Lance, hows it feel being the new youngest?" Pidge had a shit-eating grin on her face as she stalked over to where Lance was suffering loudly. She pat his head, crossing her arms while sticking out her hips. This was going to be so. fun.

"Shut up, Pidge. You're still 16." Lance lifted his head to glare at her. She had an offended look on her face for a second and opened her mouth to yell at Lance.

"Actually, Lance," Keith spoke up, a smug look on his face too. Why did everyone look so damn smug! "You're only a couple months older than her."

Lance's head moved quickly to glare at Keith now. 

"You aren't helping, idiot." Lance muttered.

"So, when can we start this? I'd kill to see Lance in some little kid get-up." Hunk spoke, now excited. Lance glared at him now, as well. Hunk looked at him apologetically but cmon, this would be great.

"Lance, go have a break in your room. We'll set everything up." Shiro commanded him.

"Awh! C'mon Shrio! I can-"

"Lance."

"W-"

"Lance." Shiro repeated himself. Looking directly into lance's eyes.

Lance opened his mouth to protest again, but Shiro's stern look shut him right up. 

Lance turned away, dragging his feet as he started towards his room. The second he turned away, everyone, even Keith, started talking about ideas on how to humiliate Lance. This was stupid. He should've never agreed to this. His ears caught when Shiro mentioned he already alerted Allura and Coran. Shit. He'd have to embarrass himself in front of Allura, Lance's crush. Well, it wasn't a huge crush anymore, but still! This was too much! Lance kept mumbling to himself as he stalked towards his room. Dinner was going to be fun.

He smashed the button to his room and grumbled as we walked in. Once he heard the door close behind him, he collapsed onto his bed.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.


	2. dominant by definition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keiths a lil bit wild 
> 
> and lance is mentally unprepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fuckin love galra keith, alright?
> 
> ALSO THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT <3

"So.. I was thinking we went big."

Shiro's voice sounded a little giddy, but he didn't care. He was excited for this. Lance had always acted like a child, so treating him like so for a bit would be a great lesson. It was also revenge for all the leap year jokes, but no-one needed to know about that petty desire. Shiro prided himself on being the oldest and the most grown up. He was only 25, but that was still a gap with the second oldest paladin being Keith, who was 19. Coran and Allura were both older than him, but he still felt responsible.

Everyone turned to look at him. They had been discussing things since Lance left. Keith secretly loved the way Lance pouted as he walked away. He really was like a little kid, so he'd guess this is a very suitable punishment.

"Yeah, yeah. Definitely. Like, diapers and everything." Hunk laughed, thinking hard about this. Lance would hate this. But like.. it'd be fun. Hunk looked up again, making eye contact with Shiro. "But.. we need supplies, don't we?"

Pidge turned around quickly, looking directly at Hunk. She grinned evilly, hands together as she stood up from her seat.

"Wayy ahead of you." Pidge butted into the conversation, jumping up with a smirk.

She turned to Shiro, who sighed energetically before looking to the others.

"Before we left for the mission, Pidge and I talked to Coran and Allura," Shiro grinned, shifting to lean on the wall. "And while we were gone, those two went shopping. Did you know we had a nursery on this ship all along as well?" 

Keith smiled at that. Of course Allura and Coran were happy to participate. All though, they probably didn't know who'd be the loser at the time. Coran had a natural uncle-instinct while Allura always acted like a big sister. Even though she was basically their age plus ten thousand.

"Dude this is gonna be so good. He's gonna be sooo mad.' Hunk hunched a little. He felt so evil, but damn this would be great.

They discussed ideas on how to make Lance feel extra humiliated. Guess they were all a little sadistic, yeah?

"Paladins! We're back!"

Everyone turned towards the entrance to the living space with a small hum. Allura walked in with a casual smile. She was wearing a blue sundress she'd found at the space mall. She was holding two small bags, beaming with a new brightness. She set down the baby pink bags and took off her gloves, which she wore as a precaution. She grabbed them again and made her way to the paladins.

Coran shortly followed her after. Carrying at least 10 bags, all big in size. He looked as if he would fall over at any moment, but he insisted he was fine. Shiro and Keith ran over to grab some of the bags, before Coran busted his hip or something. Coran reluctantly let them take the bags, saying something about how he was strong enough. Keith rolled his eyes and took 3 of the bags, Shiro taking 5. They made their way over to the couches where Allura was unpacking a bag.

"So, I figure Lance has lost the bet? He's the only one currently not here." Allura's voice sounded slightly confused. She looked around at the others with a suspicious glance. Pidge nodded happily and Allura's expression changed. She smiled brightly. 

"Oh good! It's suitable." Allura chuckled, opening one of the bags carefully.

Coran huffed a quick laugh. Lance was basically his own child at this point, as they were very close. He knew Lance would hate this, but he also knew it could possibly help Lance in some ways. Lance had admitted lots to Coran, but accidentally. Sometimes he'd bring up homesickness but quickly change the topic. Coran knew Lance needed some stress to be taken care of..

"What'd you get?" Pidge asked curiously, peering over Allura's shoulder.

Allura smiled, lifting up the bags. It was pretty easy to find supplied big enough for a teenager. After all, tons of species of aliens have infants the size of full grown humans. Age regression also wasn't very unfamiliar among aliens. She'd guess that with humans it was a little more taboo, giving the excited yet sadistic looks covering the others faces. Allura and Coran knew for a fact many alteans were into it.

"We can go through all of it," Allura balanced another bag on her hip, grabbing them from Shiro. "Let's all have a seat."

* * *

Lance groaned weakly when he heard a knock at his door. When did he fall asleep? He looked up at the clock. It was about 6, and he'd been sent to his room at 2. Wow, what a power nap. Guess he'd been tired after that failure of a mission.

He rubbed his eye, rolling out of bed. He placed his feet on the ground and winced at the cold metallic feeling. He really should get a carpet or something.

Lance stalked over to the door, pressing the button roughly, he yawned, rubbing his eyes. It was probably Hunk, since he's the one who usually is sent to retrieve Lance for dinner and stuff. He closed his eyes, stretching his back as the door opened. He winced at the breeze of air that shot into his room.

"Hunk, Whaddo you- Umph!"

Lance was forced to stumble back when something was pushed onto his chest roughly. He opened his mouth to complain, but paused for a second. He reached up to grab whatever had been shoved onto his chest. It was fabric. Clothes, probably. He glared up to see Keith, the bane of his existence. Well, not really, but he was too dramatic and stubborn to admit he didn't hate Keith. Keith looked at him with an unamused expression.

"Get changed," Keith rolled his eyes, crossing his arms while shifting his weight. "Everyone's already ready for dinner."

"Ugh, fine! Get out for a second." Lance snipped, turning Keith around while pushing the button to close the door. There was no way he'd change in front of Keith. He turned around, starting to lift the clothes to his eye level to see how much damage his ego would take tonight. Keith growled, pushing his way inside the room before the door shut. Lance glared back, ready to start a fight. 

"I won't look. They want me to make sure you actually wear everything," Keith paused, looking up now with a grin. "I also wanted to see the look on your face when you see the what you're wearing tonight,

Lance shot him a confused look from the side, now moving to examine his clothes. He first pulled out a simple pair of grey sweats. He was surprisingly very, very thankful for something so normal. He examined them, turning them around. He put them down after a satisfying sigh. He'd determined those were 100% normal. Keith however, poorly hid a grin. 

"Hey, what are you smiling at?" Lance demanded, getting annoyed. Keith totally knew something he didn't.

"Nothing, nothing," Keith put his hands up in defense, weakly. Lance didn't miss the fact Keith was still grinning. "Just, keep going."

Lance huffed and turned back to the pile. He was annoyed, yes. But now to add to that he was also very nervous. They probably had something extra embarrassing. Like, a onesie or some shit. Oh man, if they did. He'd never live that down. Not that theres anything wrong with onsies.. Just they'd never let him forget. Lance's eyes widened for a second. He had gone to grab an extra piece of fabric, only to hear a crinkle underneath. No.. They didn't.

Lance squeezed his eyes shut and quickly picked it up, holding it with two fingers like it was a bomb. No. He was not doing this.

"A fucking pull-up?!" Lance shrieked, turning around to Keith with god-like speed. Keith bursted out laughing, which was kind of weird cause he barely ever did that, Lance felt his face growing extra red, and his body felt awfully hot now. He was not doing this shit. Nuh uh. No way. Keith caught his breath, looking up at Lance's face, before hunching over in another fit of laughter.

"Lance, aha.. Your- Your face is priceless!' Keith giggled, super uncharacteristicly, mind you. This asshole was really enjoying Lance's suffering, huh?

"S-shut up! I'm not doing this. Get out!" Lance started pushing Keith out, but Keith was stronger, he turned and pushed through, entering the room again. Lance was very aggravated at this point.

"Quit your tantrum. Shiro made it clear that I'm not allowed to leave you alone." Keith huffed, still amused. Lance felt his face grow even more red at the word 'tantrum'. Wait- Shiro's behind this?! Dude. Lance trusted him.

Lance groaned loudly, turning back around to see the last items. A pair of socks that were mismatched. One baby blue while the other was a soft yellow. They were also fuzzy. Lance would never admit this but those seemed pretty rad. They were just socks, so..

Lance picked up a shirt and sputtered loudly. He turned around to Keith, showing him the shirt.

"What the quiznak is this?!" Lance roared, looking at Keith expectantly. Keith paused for a second, reading the shirt. He chuckled, trying to hold back laughter. 

"I don't know Lance," Keith inhaled, trying really hard not to laugh. "Why don't you ask the others?"

Lance huffed again, dropping the shirt onto the bed. It was a baby blue shirt, matching that one sock he had received. It was a normal sized tee shirt, with two yellow striped on each arm. It was almost a bit cropped, ending at his belly button. Normally, lance would be okay with something like that. He would wear stuff like that at home all the time, due to being the youngest receiving his sisters hand me downs.

But the real show stopper here, was what it said.

In bright, bold white letters. It read a sentence that would make anyone cringe. The font made it look like the words were dripping, which was kind of cute, maybe if the shirt was, i don't know, normal?! Getting to the real reason Lance was having an aneurysm. The shirt boldy stated "Daddy's little boy" which lance would heavily disagree with. He wasn't gonna be caught dead wearing that. And he'd let Keith know.

"I'm not wearing that." Lance said, calmly. Defiance rode his voice, and he sounded like a petty rich kid. Luckily, Lance still had some dignity. And wearing that shirt would greatly destroy that dignity. Well, any dignity he'd have left after wearing a quiznaking diaper.

"Yes, Lance." Keith shifted, his voice smug and controlling. He looked at Lance with a dominating aura. Lance was challenging him. The galra in Keith was not ready to deal with that. "You are going to wear that." 

Lance paused for a second. Why was Keith getting so dark right now? Lance stared at keith for a second, examining him before realizing. Oh. He was challenging a galra. He'd learned to deal with Keith's new abilities as a half galra. Apparently they're pretty animalistic, almost having things like Alpha males and such. He'd challenged Keith tons in the past, obviously. Whenever Keith would get seriously challenged, he'd start gaining a few galra features. Right now, He could clearly see Keith's teeth go a little more jagged than usual. This somewhat terrified Lance. When keith went full Galra, Lance would easily be pinned to the ground til he submitted. He wasn't sure if Keith meant for it to be as sexual as it was or not.

"Fine! Okay fine. I'll wear the damn outfit."

Keith smiled, teeth still a little weird, but he was satisfied. Everyone would have blamed him if Lance showed up underdressed. He also really fucking wanted to see how Lance would react. He was very satisfied with how quick lance gave in. Keith had a thing for submission, sue him.

"Don't forget the pull-up."

Lance didn't bother looking at him, just letting out a rude growl. He wasn't going to live this down, like, ever. He could practically feel Keith's smirk. Lance's face burned with a flushed red colour. This was going to be the death of him.

He's never making a bet again.

Actually, he probably will. Maybe he'll just think more next time.


End file.
